


Burazāzu

by sanexmi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Panic Attack, Protective Genji Shimada, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanexmi/pseuds/sanexmi
Summary: Hanzo has been known to barricade his emotions behind layers of thickened, scarred skin. However, upon dismissing himself from his celebrating teammates, his emotions claw their way to the surface and burst through his scars for the first time in years."He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt emotions like this, so raw and violent, like gusts of wind ripping the shingles off of a house. He grit his canines as he slowly withdrew from the door, unable to process the fact that Hana would surely be distraught over the destruction of her prided bunny mascot. The voices of the celebration dulled into a fuzzy blur of sound waves, nothing distinguishable coming from the echoing of nothing but the general definition of sound."Basically: Hanzo has a panic attack and Genji comes and helps him out
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Burazāzu

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> This is actually my first fanfic >~< ! So please be kind !
> 
> If I mischaracterized Genji or Hanzo at all I'm sorry, I only recently got into the Overwatch community and I have been basing my idea of their characters around other fanfics,, 
> 
> Also, this fanfic was actually written for an AP Psychology assignment where I had to identify 7 defense mechanism in response to anxiety and distress! So if Hanzo seems more raw and emotional than he should be, that's why!
> 
> Also, Burazāzu means brothers in Japanese :D
> 
> **And this is NOT a ship fic!!!**
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! :)

The cheers of victory faintly erupted behind the figure briskly walking down the hall, the prominent British accent of of Lena, aka Tracer, yowling above all the others. _Break out the chips and pop, we’re celebrating tonight, mates!_ The archer faintly winced as the words knocked against his eardrums, almost as if Lena herself had peered into the room he had yet to seclude himself into and invited him herself. A night of celebration was certainly not was Hanzo needed tonight.  
He might have come off rude when he blatantly ignored the eager anticipation of celebration, filled with the odd game of weird characters on go-karts, unhealthy food, and bubbly conversations. They claimed they had deserved it, the mission they were sent on was an astounding success in their eyes. They had taken down a base of Talon’s, the organization that terrorizes those who are trying to make peace with those of the Omnic crisis. However, he pushed the thought away. He wasn’t meant to be in Overwatch, why should he celebrate with them? That was a moment for family and friends, and while his brother was in Overwatch… After what he did to him, he doubted he could ever be family again.  
He ran a hand through his long, black hair, his sharp, asian features, moving to watch each door pass by on the wall to the left of him. He paused to eye the white bunny mascot now painted somewhat messily on Dva’s, or Hana’s, door. He dully eyed the bright expression before gritting his teeth. The mission was a failure to him, an utter disaster. He moved his calloused, worn hand, crawling with small scars and scabs from handling his bow, to grace the laceration disrupting the beautiful pattern of the two blue dragons curling around his right arm. Every mission was a failure, he didn’t belong in this group of superheroes, making efforts to save the world. Why did he even pursue his brother’s invite? He was foolish for even believing he could make up for what he did! His chestnut eyes narrowed threateningly on the smiling, white bunny rabbit, white paint drooling down from the bottom of its chin. The dragons tapered to his arm shifted uneasily, not used to the cold, sharp archer becoming susceptible to his own emotions.  
Hanzo failed to recognize his chest growing tense and harsh, the quickening of his breathing through his larynx erupting in disgruntled grunts as it sped past his vocal cords. Still, he continued, his emotions rising into a looming typhoon typically experienced in his home-country of Japan. His brother wanted him to forgive himself because apparently Genji forgave him for his actions. Yet..  
How could he? He tried to murder his own brother!  
His hand bawled into a shaky fist, unsettling the dragons enough to erupt into a soft, blue glow along his arm.  
He tore his brother limb for limb! He watched him beg for mercy, all on the accord of the Council deeming Genji unworthy of being apart of the high-regarded family!  
He raised his fist.  
He followed the order sent down to him without a second thought! He caused his brother to lose his body and become some freakish cyborg!  
_“What kind of brother am I?!”  
_He didn’t register the sound of his own voice, instead, all he registered was the hard, metal clash of his hand slamming into the metal, painted bunny. He quickly retracted his hand, though not because of pain. It was shock. His chestnut eyes gawked at the newfound dent in the door, completely ruining the aesthetic of the cute bunny, now smudged and battered with a single strike of his fist. He remained frozen in his spot, his only movements being the twitchiness of his body and the violent heaving of his chest.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt emotions like this, so raw and violent, like gusts of wind ripping the shingles off of a house. He grit his canines as he slowly withdrew from the door, unable to process the fact that Hana would surely be distraught over the destruction of her prided bunny mascot. The voices of the celebration dulled into a fuzzy blur of sound waves, nothing distinguishable coming from the echoing of nothing but the general definition of sound. He staggered back a few more steps before turning on his silent heel, sprinting down the hall as he struggled to level his breathing.  
The archer had, no, _needed to,_ forget these emotions. He was a man of a cold heart and dulled emotions. This was an abnormality in his code, he was being _weak._ Why now, of all times, was the time to break? Did his conscious feel so impelled to break its shackles and scream to the heavens about his distraught feelings? His foundation of his mind was nothing but guilt, so why was a person, a person so immune to emotions, so impelled to collapse to the floor, breathless and gasping, and sob oh so horrifically of his struggles? Hanzo shook his head in a violent manner, a clear and desperate gesture to clear his head. What could he do to distract himself? He could train! That’s it! He quickly altered his course, his eyes trained nothing but the doors to the gym ahead. However, he failed to notice the white and green blur dart out silently to the side of him. The bionic hum of the mechanics slowed as Genji dropped diligently in front of his brother.  
Hanzo immediately let out a surprised squawk, slamming straight into his brother’s armored chest. He immediately withdrew, but before he could, Genji set his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders, refusing to let him draw back further. _How long has he been watching me?_ The initial thought pierced through his foggy, panicked state of consciousness, not realizing his expression was an unusual twist of negative emotions.  
Genji carefully studied his brother from behind his glowing, green visor, frowning a guarded, unseen frown. He failed to come up with the right words for a few moments, after all, he knew his brother as the strong, cold, resilient man he oh so often created himself to be. Only very rarely before the incident did he ever see him break. The younger brother watched Hanzo carefully, the air tense with an unexpected silence. Eventually, he tightened his hold on his shoulders, unsurely speaking up, “Are.. Are you okay brother?” He murmured the question, hesitant to even see his older brother’s reaction.  
Hanzo seemed initially dumbfounded by the question, just gazing at the visor Genji kept drawn down. He eventually ripped his shoulders out of his grip, barely noticing the wince Genji gave off. “I’m.. I’m fine! How long have you even been following me?” He forced his voice steady, carefully formulating the wall to put up between he and his brother. He started with a strained smile, a clear cover up for his panicked breathing and the shaky, folded hands held behind his back.  
Genji stood frozen for a few moments, twitching as he gazed at his brother’s failed attempts to hide his distressed stature. The state Hanzo was in was all too familiar. After he had been saved and given the bionic body he now wore, night after night he would find himself struggling to breathe and running from any hints of life in the Overwatch facility. However, what he couldn’t figure out what had caused the sudden outburst from Hanzo… And the words that sent him freezing to the floor from the corner he had hid behind as he witnessed Hanzo’s breakdown. The mission was a success after all! He knew his brother wasn’t a people person, but that certainly couldn’t have caused the breakdown… Right? He swallowed through his bionic throat, “Long enough.” He stated softly, his voice like a mouse careful not to set off the trap whilst grabbing a piece of cheese. “Hanzo.. Please, you’re not okay—“ He paused as his brother withdrew a bit at those words, like he wasn’t believing them himself. His brows furrowed momentarily, eventually drawing in an uneven breath and lifting his visor to reveal his scarred face. His similar chestnut eyes took in every inch of his brother before he gestured to the soft glow of the tattooed dragons on Hanzo’s arm, “You can’t lie to me.”  
Hanzo twitched at the gesture, glancing down at the dragons for a moment before heaving a disgruntled breath, “What happens with me is not your business.” He growled quietly, uneasily moving his hand to cover his wound once more, “I’m just going to train, so if you don’t mind,” He briskly moved to walk past him, “I’ll be on my w-way.” He almost flinched as his voice broke towards the end, pursing his lips momentarily before continuing.  
The swordsman frowned deeply before turning to trace Hanzo’s movements, “Ah..” He breathed, “You feel misplaced, don’t you?”  
The archer flinched at the correct accusation, just gazing forward as his feet fell to a halt, “What would give you that idea?” He growled with an unintended bite, his sharp eyes moving back to Genji.  
“You still blame yourself.” Genji pressed with a softer voice, clearly not taking offense to the harshness in Hanzo’s tone, “Did you join Overwatch… Just to have an outlet for your anger? You’ve been on the run from our family for years! Have you been hiding these emotions for all those years?!” He felt himself tense at the realization. While he had the worse end of the stick, I mean, losing most of your humanity sucked, Hanzo still had the other end of the stick. He went against the Council once he believed his brother was killed and murdered some of them himself. Genji remembered the news report and the red, bold letters slapped across his brother’s picture indicating he was missing and wanted with a bounty. Though, Genji had only felt rage toward his brother that day and simply brushed the news article away. However, today he looked back at it with fresh eyes full of forgiveness, “I should’ve gone after you.” He almost whispered, realization clear in his rounded, chestnut eyes.  
Hanzo immediately flinched and glared at Genji, “W-Went after me?! No! You were in the complete right to stay away!!” He suddenly snapped, his paper thin mask decaying before Genji’s eyes, “I hurt you!! I thought I _killed_ you!!!” He hissed, “And look at you now!!” He gestured harshly to the cybernetic body Genji resided resided in, “ _I_ did this!! I shouldn’t even be allowed to be here!” He choked out, his breathing and heart rate immediately spiking as he gazed at his brother with a distraught gaze, “You should have never approached me!!”  
Genji sucked in a sharp breath as he listened to his brother, however, he quickly became alarmed as he spotted him struggling to breathe, “Hey, hey! Calm down, you’re not going to hurt me again!”  
“How do you know that?!” He snarled at his brother, moving his trembling hand to tug at his own shirt, as if he was trying to make more room for his diaphragm to expand, “I could tear you apart like I did last time!!” He hissed, “Why do you trust me so?!”  
“You’re my brother, Hanzo.” He murmured carefully, slowly drawing closer to the struggling archer, “I.. I trust you now. I promise you I do.” He coached, “So please, let me help. You’re my kin, forgiveness will always come with time for you.” He hesitated, “You helped me so much when I was younger, so please, let me help repay that debt.”  
Hanzo seemed to freeze at that, his sharp eyes now wide with disbelief. He didn’t utter a single word, just slowly processing what he had just heard. However, that didn’t change how he felt: he was still to blame. He choked helplessly on his own breath before he suddenly collapsed to his knees. Yet before he could even hit the ground, Genji was there. His brother easily caught him and drew him closer, his protective hold mocking that of Genji’s own, green dragon protectively curling around him.  
Genji had yowled out Hanzo’s name as he collapsed, though, he quickly realized that his brother hadn’t heard him at all. It felt terrifying to see his strong brother in such a vulnerable state, especially because Genji’s state had actually caused the reaction. He grit his teeth before tightening his hold on his brother, “Breathe..” He coached quietly, “Focus on me brother, I’m still here. I’m still here.” He repeated before glancing down at the green glow of his own suit, watching as it echoed Hanzo’s dragons glow.  
Slowly, Hanzo began to calm down, his breathing beginning even out as he managed to relax in Genji’s grip. Eventually, the two brothers were sat in silence, nothing but the cheers of the team in the background as someone took the lead in Mario Kart. Neither of them made an attempt to move, clearly terrified that if they did, the moment would become a memory and nothing more.  
It was suddenly like the two were young again, slumped in a tree hiding from their instructors. Hanzo had been up the previous night, rigorously training beside the _Hanamura Tree,_ and ended up passing out in Genji’s arms as they waited out their instructors, listening to their muffled calls. Genji had teased Hanzo for it the next day, but it was clear he was proud to be able to lend some sort of comfort to his older brother. Now, it was no different.  
The _Burazāzu,_ enveloped in a cocoon of muffled voices once more, sat together for the first time in years, soothed by nothing more than each other’s breathing.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> But if you have any requests for certain Overwatch relationships, please let me know! I'm still experimenting with who I like, so taking on new territory would be really helpful!
> 
> Bye guys!


End file.
